


Growing Up Rebels

by onelastgingeronamission



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I needed something to write and it's probably way O.O.C. but eh, like legit, little baby poe, the story of poes childhood I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onelastgingeronamission/pseuds/onelastgingeronamission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron grew up on the Rebel Alliance's base, along side the daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organda, Bellatrice Solo, the unknowing little sister of the future infamous Sith Lord, Kylo Ren. Following the two throughout their childhood into their early adult years and the events taking place in Star Wars: The Force Awakens, the backstory of the greatest pilot in the entire galaxy and the girl who never expected to be more than what her parents told her and their ever growing relationship, is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I swung my legs back and forth as my mom continued to brush my hair back into two parts. She hummed as she slid the brush through my thick straw colored hair and I stared at us in the mirror.

“When’s Dad coming home?” I asked, my voice cutting her melody off in the middle of a note. Slowly, she placed the brush down and started twisting a part of the hair into a bun, much like the ones that she wore on the sides of her head. 

“Sweetie, you know Daddy is very busy with his work and he can only come back home when he completes all of his deliveries.” She said, taking on the tone that she always did when she was tired of me asking questions. 

“You have work too, but you always make time for me.” I added in, crossing my arms against my chest and pouting in the mirror. Stabbing the bun securely onto the top of my head, she looked at me sternly through the mirror. “You’re the General of the Rebel Alliance.” I threw in at the last second, causing her to tug slightly on the rest of my loose hair.

“Bellatrice Solo, you watch your tone.” My eyes cast down at my hands which rested in my lap.

“I miss him Mom.”I muttered out. “I never see him anymore, Uncle Chewie either! When was the last time Uncle Luke visited for dinner?” My eyes rose to meet her in the mirror. “You rarely let me leave the base and I get lonely.” My voice slightly cracked as her expression softened and she gently put up the rest of my hair.

“I know sweetie.” She said, embracing me close to her chest. “It must be hard for you but you are the daughter of the General of the Rebel Alliance and you have to be careful. Your father and I want what’s best for you and that means keeping you safe. Your dad would love to have you go along with him on his runs, but it isn’t safe.” Lowering her voice, she added at the end. “He’s coming back in a few minutes, it was supposed to be a surprise but if would make you feel better, I suppose you can go out and wait on the tarmac for him.” She smiled widely at me as I felt my heart rise in my chest. Scooting off of her lap, I pecked her on the cheek and ran for the door. “Do not sit on the tarmac, I won’t have you being ran over!” She called out as I slammed the button and the door slid open. Running outside into the bright afternoon, I took a deep breath in, welcoming the smell of grass and earth. I let out a giggle as I started my sprint towards the tarmac on the other side of the base. My barefeet hit the ground and I felt the cool grass between my toes. My pace slowed as I saw a lone figure sitting by the empty tarmac. Carefully, I walked over to the person and sat down next to them. It was a boy a little older than me, wearing a pilot's helmet. He sat with his knees to his chest and his arms around them. 

“Hello.” I said, startling him and causing me to let out a small giggle. “Who are you?” I asked as he laid out in the grass, the helmet slightly askew. He stared at me with wide brown eyes as I offered him my hand. “I’m Bellatrice.” Looking between my eyes and my hand, he slowly accepted it and sat up.

“Poe.” He answered, taking off the helmet, a slightly embarrassed look in his eye.

“Hello Poe.” I said, turning my eyes towards the empty black space. “I like your helmet.” I added as my eyes stayed glued, waiting for any minute for wheels to touch down and my dad to come sweeping out like he always does. 

“Thank you.” Poe said, a bit uneasy before adding much more confidently. “I want to be a pilot when I grow up. I’m waiting for someone right now so I can start training.” He said this quite proudly as I tore my gaze away to see him sitting much taller.

“You’re too young to be a pilot.” I said. His expression slightly narrowed as he stared me down.

“I’m nine, what are you five?” Poe said as I couldn’t help but hold my head higher. 

“I am seven, thank you very much and I am going to be the General of the Rebel Alliance when I get older. Just like my mom.” I said proudly as a starstruck look cast itself over his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could utter out a word, a loud squealing sound broke the near silence as my eyes snapped back to the tarmac. A large ship had just landed as I picked myself off of the ground, bolting towards the ship. Slowly the door lowered and a tall figure stepped out. “Uncle Chewie!” I squealed, throwing myself against his legs. He picked me up and tossed me into the air, catching me right before I hit the ground. Throwing my arms around him, I squeezed him tight. “I missed you!”

“Well I missed you too little lady, where’s my hug?” A familiar voice said as I loosened my grip and saw my dad smiling happily at me.

“Daddy!” I cried out, squirming down from Chewie’s grip and running into his arms. “I grew half an inch and I lost a tooth and I learned out to shoot a blaster and…” I stopped to take a breath and he let out a chuckle. 

“You can tell me and Uncle Chewie all about it when we get inside, your mom is probably dying to see me.” He said as Chewie let out a guttural agreement that I couldn’t quite make out. Clutching my dad to me, we made our way down the ramp and into the awaiting gaze of Poe, who was clutching his helmet tightly in front of him.

“You’re Han Solo.” was all he could say as he looked up at my dad with a dumbfounded expression. Daddy looked at me with his eyebrow raised.

“This is my friend Poe, he’s coming for dinner.” I said with all certainty as I looked down at him. “Right?” I asked him and all I got was an absent minded nod. “Right.” I said to my dad who was looking at me with his famous grin, the one that always got him out of trouble with Mommy. 

“Alright then, well come along Poe. Maybe if you’re lucky, I’ll tell you some of my famous war tales.” He said with a certain smugness that often got him in trouble with Mommy. Nodding his head, Poe walked alongside us as we started our journey around the back of the base. I met Poe’s eyes once as he was staring at my dad.  _ Thank you _ he mouthed at me, smiling with a certain wonder. Maybe I wouldn’t be so lonely anymore. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kinda late and I apologize! I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Poe stumbled along side us as I grasped onto my dad’s jacket and started to tell him all about me learning to shoot a blaster. Dad nodded along as Chewie let out an occasional guttural comment, that caused startled Poe each time. When we stopped at the door, I squirmed out of his arms and pressed the button, the door slip open, my mother standing their expectedly on the other side. 

“Dad's home!” I called out, stretching out my arms as they stood in front of one another, simply staring until Chewie walked up to Mom and hugged me. 

“It’s good to see you too Chewie.” She said, as I went to go stand next to Poe whose face was seemingly stuck in an amazed expression. I nudged him in the shoulder, snapping his out of his trance as I nodded my head in the direction of my mom. Slowly, he made his way to stand in the middle of my mom and dad, clutching his helmet to his chest. 

“My name is Poe Dameron ma’am and Bellatrice invited me for dinner.” Poe said, his voice coming out strong and confidant as he stood up straighter, seemingly drawing strength from his helmet. I stepped up next to him as my mom looked down at me with a raised eyebrow as I mirrored Poe’s stance. 

“He’s my new friend and he wants to be a pilot, just like Daddy. This way I won’t be lonely anymore.” I said strongly as my eyes never left my mom’s and we stood like this for a few moments. Chewie let out a few throat deep growls breaking the awkward silence and I dropped my eyes. My mom cleared her throat and stepped passed us, wrapping her arms around Daddy. He stood still for a moment before squeezing her tight, picking her off of the ground and spinning her. I couldn’t help but let out a giggle as Poe looked over at me with a confused grin. “You do want to be friends don’t you?” I asked him, looking up at his brown eyes. He stared at me for a moment before offering out his helmet and slipping it onto my head. Looking at him through the visor, he grinned at me.

“I would love to be friends with you.” I smiled happily, my hands reaching up to gently hold his precious helmet. We stood like this for a few moments. Mommy and Daddy stuck in a hug while Poe and I stared at each other. The loud sound of someone’s stomach rumbling broke the silence as both Poe and I let out a stream of giggles. 

“I guess it’s time for dinner then.” My dad called out, pulling away from my mom and slapping Chewie on the back. 

“Good because I’m hungry,” I said matter a factly as I reached out and took Poe’s hand in mine. Spinning on my heel, I pulled the young pilot further back into the base. 

* * *

Dinner took a lot longer than usual. Usual was my mom dragging me from whatever hole I had hidden me in and force feeding me bread. We all sat around the rarely used dinner table, I was squished in between Poe and my dad. We spent the whole meal talking, there was no awkward silence where the only noises to fill the room were the scrapping of silverware on plates. My dad and Chewie told us the story of their latest adventures, diagrams and sound effects included. Every once in awhile, Poe cast a strange glance at me and I quickly translated Wookie into English. He nodded at me before turning back to the action, completely engrossed in my dad's story telling. I would catch myself mid-eye roll everytime before continuing on with my meal, which involved me trying to eat around the helmet I refused to take off. My mom barely talked which was rare and I threw in one word answers to every question my dad asked, allowing Poe to get as much time in with the infamous smuggler as he could. He was my dad and I had all the time with him now that he was home. Dinner ended with my dad offering to teach Poe the ins and outs of flying, which Poe accepted with wide eyes and a grin that probably hurt his face. By the time Poe had said goodbye to everyone, shaking my dad's hand, my mom and Chewie both sweeping him up into a hug, it was pitch black outside. I offered to walk Poe back to his part of the base which was met with swift disapproval by my mother. Poe stood up taller as if to defend me but my dad stepped in with an easy going smile and waved me away. Hugging his legs quickly, I once again took Poe’s hand in mine and started walking out. He stumbled to keep up with me as I used my free hand to push the door open, the night air flooding in. 

“Where do you stay on base? I haven’t seen any other kids here...well ever. Where are your parents? How did you get here?” I spouted off, my curiosity rushing over me as I slowed my pace and turned to face him. 

“I stay in the barracks with the pilots.” was all I got from him as I nodded and continued on with the path that cut through the field surrounding the base.

“I’m glad you got to meet my dad. He’s a good pilot.” I said nodding my head in time with our steps. We walked in silence before Poe started humming a melody that I didn’t know. After repeating the same tune, I joined in, humming along. When we reached the barracks, we stood at the door. Slowly, I reached up and pulled off the helmet, extending it out to him as he took it, gently cradling it to his chest. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?” I asked, as the wind slightly blew my hair around. 

“Tomorrow then.” Poe said with a grin, before it slightly faltered. “Are you okay walking back alone? It is dark out and…” He started before I cut him off with a glare. 

“I’m the daughter of Han Solo and Leia Organa, I can handle myself walking around a heavily guarded military base.” My tone softened as I gave me a sarcastic grin. “Tomorrow, Dameron.” I said, turning on my heel and following the same path we just took. 

“See you then Solo.” I heard him call out before I heard the door open and slam shut. I stopped mid-step and took in a deep breath. Holding my head higher, I let it out before continuing on with my path. 


End file.
